Flag In The Ground
by Tallen93
Summary: AU,set in 1800's-1900's, no magic, Neville sets off on an adventure to the new world to find a home for he and Luna to be free from a life of working for a cruel king.


Long ago in England, life was becoming harsh for the citizens of London who found themselves under the rule of the hateful and cruel king Tom Marvolo Riddle. The country was full of land, but only those lucky enough to have high social standing could put it into their name and ownership, and for those who could not, many often felt they had to sell their soul to his or her land-lord to get by, yet to be doomed to a life of serfdom. However, their was a small glimmer of hope, across the ocean was America, the new world, it was heard that America had so much open land they were practically giving it away, all one had to to do was race for it, find land that he or she found suitable and simply stab their flag into the ground claiming ownership! But as a price some left their life's, loved ones, and home behind to obtain the land and all the dreams it had along with it, Hopes were made,dreams were made or broken, and families and couples were torn apart.

It was a sunny yet meek day at one of London's many sea ports, ships of all types were docked with their sails set for sailing. Many men were loading and boarding the sea vessels preparing for the journey, one of them was Neville Longbottom, a young farm worker, he had the greatest dreams to find land where he could spend his days in freedom, and a place where he could be with his beloved bride Luna Lovegood, Neville could only afford one ticket and could not bring Luna with him but once he gained '_his_' land he would return for her "I will miss you dearly." he said as he was in one of many long and sad embraces with Luna "And, I shall miss you my love." she said with a tearful voice that had been present the whole morning of his departure. Neville continued hugging Luna, for her knew it would be ages before he would see her again "I know it will be hard, but I'm doing this for us, and our family." said Neville as he looked down at Luna's stomach, she had been pregnant for a small time and was in the early stages of showing a baby bump "Yes, but I cant help but feel like all the other women." she said looking around at the various sad women as they hugged onto their husbands and lovers.

Neville placed his hand on Luna's cheek "I know, but once I've stabbed my flag into the ground, all will be better." he said smiling a bit "I will have you in my mind and heart through the whole thing and that will give me strength." he said kissing Luna's forehead. Luna smiled a bit as well for she knew he spoke the truth, then an idea came to her, she reached for a pair of small scissors she kept in a work apron she wore around her dress and brought them up to a single lock of her blonde hair and cut it from her head "I wish I could give you something better to you." she said looking down at the small lock in her hand "No, it's perfect." said Neville as he took a piece of fabric from his pocket, he placed the hair into it and gently rolled it up in the fabric, he then took the hat he had been wearing off his head and placed the fabric covered keepsake into it and placed the hat back on his head.

Hours had passed and the final boarding of the boats was upon Neville, another young farm hand by the name of Harry Potter called out "Neville! The boat is ready either broad now or be left behind." he yelled onto the dock, Neville gave Luna his final embrace, kissed her one last time,and stepped onto the giant boat that was sending him towards his paradise. The voyage to America was a long one, Neville had been out at sea for forty days and forty sleepless nights, as part of paying for his ticket, he and the other men on board had to work as members of the crew "When are we going to hit land?" asked an exhausted Ron Weasley as he collapsed from a hard days work "It could be worse Ron." said Harry as he prepared to ascend up into the boats crows nest "How?" yelled Ron "Here we are on a boat going to a country that is offering land, that we don't even know exists, what if its just all a bloody story?" he said negatively "Just have hope Ron, we have family and loved ones we are doing this for, and we all want the same thing freedom." said Neville as he took off his hat and took out the lock of hair Luna had given him, he found comfort in looking at it, then he closed his eyes and pictured Luna's face the way her hair framed her face, the way her silver-gray eyes complimented her pale skin anything that would keep him sane then he heard the one phrase he had been waiting to hear "Land Ho! We've arrived in Boston boys!" yelled Harry from the crow's nest; the whole boat was in a celebration, but the journey was only half way over. Once the boat had docked into the port, Neville got out a scrap of paper and wrote a vary small letter to Luna.

_Dear Luna,_

_I got here safe, Love. I have an address, until Spring. Then I shall race for the land._

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_Love always,_

_Neville._

Back in England a few months had passed, Luna was sitting outside of the small shack she and Neville both shared, she was holding her baby son in her arms she smiled as she looked at him, he was only a few days old yet looked like Neville in every way except for his hair the same shade of blonde as her own. She had received Neville's letter and was happy he made a safe journey, but could not help to feel impatient; life in England had gotten much worse and she was hoping the next letter she received was the one where Neville said he had found their land she had sent a reply to Neville's latter.

_Dear Neville,_

_Please let me know everything's alright. Thinking about you, 'though you are out of sight every night when I'm turning in, my tears find me. Please hurry, Dear, come back and rescue me._

_Missing you greatly,_

_Luna._

For the next months Neville and Luna were exchanging letters and it seemed to get better by each letter.

_Dear Luna,_

_I've made all the money we need for the dream, I've got a carriage, and everything I need including the best horse I've ever seen. I will make my way to the great unknown, every moment I wish you were with me right now._

_Your loving husband,_

_Neville. _

_P.S. I am not a stranger, among the people in here yet I've never felt so alone._

Almost a whole year had passed since Neville heard from Luna, he was worried but never lost hope, he grabbed paper and a pen and kept writing her no matter what, as he wrote he kept her lock of hair close to him at all times, he was now out west where the free land was and could feel his dream become closer.

_Dear Luna,_

_At high noon the sound will boom, and I will start racing for the land we can call home._

_Love,_

_Neville._

The day had arrived Neville and the other men had began racing for the biggest and most beautiful land they could find armed with only food,a gun, gun powder, and the flag that would seal their land. Neville had been traveling with hours searching for land, but not just any land He remembered how Luna talked about what she thought the perfect land looked like, and he wanted to get as close as he could to the vary same land. Hours went on and Neville grew tired and collapsed onto the ground hoping that he would find the land of his dreams, then like a higher power had heard him, he raised his heads and found a patch of land that spread for miles, and in the middle of it a grand and gorgeous river it was exactly what Luna and he both wanted, Neville was so happy he yelled and waved his flag in the air in triumph and drove it into the ground. He took Luna's hair from his hat once again and held it close to him with tears in his eyes as he wrote the final letter.

_Dear Luna, _

_I stuck my flag into the ground! Screaming n' shouting, I've never felt so proud, Love. We are free from eternal serfdom, I'm gonna bring you home, my light, I am counting the days until we are together forever!_

_We did it!,_

_Neville. _

Once Luna had revived that final latter she became overslept with the greatest joy and happiness, all she could do was hold her son in her arms and say "Daddy did it little one, we're going home."

Years later Neville had built a house on the land he had won he, Luna and their son now lived in freedom and could not be happier then ever; they missed their friends in London but felt joy at finally being free and in a place they could call home. It was now a beautiful Summer evening, the Longbottom family had just finished a grand dinner, and like every night Neville's son went up to him and said "Dad, can you tell me the story again." Neville would always smile and say "Which one my boy, I've told you so many." and like all the times before his son smiled and replied "The story of when you went on an adventure to bring us home.".

**A/N: HEY ALL SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED MY WRITING ABILITY WAS ON HIATUS FOR A BIT, SO I HOPE THIS ONE-SHOT IS GREAT ENOUGH TO SAY SORRY, I OWE THE WHOLE PLOT TO THE SONG FLAG IN THE GROUND BY SONATA ARCTICA, I HIGH SUGGEST YOU LOOK IT UP.**


End file.
